


my star

by vanillaexxtract (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bruises, Choking, College, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Healthy Relationships, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Top Sawamura Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vanillaexxtract
Summary: sawamura daichi and sugawara koushi are hopelessly in love with each other. what more can i say?
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	my star

**Author's Note:**

> in which an aged-up, established relationship suga and daichi have a little fun together.  
> au in which the boys still played volleyball in highschool but went to college together.

sugawara couldn't breathe. he could barely think, the large hands around his neck making him squirm. it felt good, so good, but at the same time, it was overwhelming. overwhelming emotionally, overwhelming him physically. struggling to take in a breath, he felt himself shake gently as the lack of oxygen started to take a more serious stance. he lived for it, reveling in the way he handed absolute control of his body over and couldn't stop it even if he wanted to. except... he could. he could stop it. and somehow, this knowledge made him feel calmer, yet more aroused at the same time. because he was choosing to let his boyfriend choke him until he couldn't take one more second of it. it had been drilled into him that the only reason this was, was because sugawara was a pathetic, worthless slut for daichi. the taller man had been hard on sugawara for months in bed, claiming it was to "break him." and break him, it did. even suga would have called himself a brat when the couple started to dabble in bdsm, and while daichi had told him that he wouldn't mind him being that way once in a while, he would be more tolerant of the little shit in bed if he was obedient. sometimes, if daichi let him beg, sugawara would beg for hours on end, on his knees like a puppy, for daichi to absolutely ruin him, like when daichi was "training" him. though it wasn't that daichi disliked being this way with sugawara, it was simply the fact that he couldn't find it in himself to be so rough with his precious boyfriend in bed every single time. and sugawara respected this, indulging daichi with long, sweet makeout sessions and romantic touching, instead of rough, sloppy fucking. sugawara could admit that he liked these moments too, and definitely cherished them more than their sporadic sex sprees. the moments when he could just wrap his arms around daichi's neck and press little kisses all over the man's face without having to pout at being teased or worry about if he was allowed to go any further. when daichi would press his thumbs into sugawara's hipbones and rub tiny circles there, ever so gently, like he was the most breakable object in the world, yet somehow the touch felt searing hot, sugawara half expecting to graze his fingers over branded thumb markings the next day.   
sugawara's mind snapped back, rather suddenly, to the present. and god, what a sight the current predicament sugawara found himself in was.   
sugawara's neck being practically strangled by the ravenette leaning over him, a sadistic smile more prominent on daichi's face in that moment than any other feature of his. suga was gently rutting his hips into the air, clutching at the sheets behind his head, praying that daichi would allow him a short respite soon, his head swimming with dizziness. every few seconds or so, daichi would lessen his grip on the sides of suga's neck ever so slightly, allowing the submissive to feel the beginnings of relief, and ripping it away before it could satisfy the blonde, squeezing again after less than a few seconds. it drove suga insane, his eyes rolling up into his skull, and he felt like he could come from this alone.   
_i'd get made fun of forever for that, if i came untouched just from getting choked..._  
he managed to form a coherent thought in the small amount of time he felt oxygen returning to his brain, before it got swept up in the current of dizziness that coursed through him once he was being choked again. this time, it was different. daichi's hands were no longer pressing at the blood flow to his brain, instead, one of his hands were over suga's mouth, the other holding his nose. air chokes were always harder for suga to take than blood chokes, for reasons unbeknownst to him. it was just how it was. he felt panic suddenly, not knowing if he could take it anymore. something about not being able to speak.. barely being able to move, and certainly not strong enough to buck daichi off of him.. it made his chest tight with anxiety, and he felt his earlier arousal from slight fear turn into real fear, all arousal gone in an instant, and suga swore he could feel something break in him. frantically searching for daichi's eyes, he began to move erratically, not strong enough to move much with the buff ravenette on top of him, but enough movement to catch daichi's attention. daichi seemed to be almost in a dominant haze, but with his beautiful sub beginning to move in a strange way beneath him, he snapped out of it, finding suga's eyes immediately and seeing the blonde blinking rapidly, desperately trying to choke in air to allow him to sob. some deep instinct in daichi moved him before he could really process what was happening, and he lurched off of suga, his hands coming with him, and watched in horror as the shorter jolted upright, coughing obscenely and clawing gently at his neck, sobbing harshly with tears streaking down his face. the situation finally dawned on daichi, and he crawled back closer to sugawara, reaching out slowly to his distressed baby, wrapping his arms around that tiny waist daichi loved to tickle and praise.   
"shh, baby, it's okay. im so sorry, koshi. calm down, you're safe. i love you, you haven't done anything wrong," daichi mumbled against suga's ear, moving to kiss the blonde's neck in a saccharine manner.   
"i- i- im s-sorry, d-daichi," he gasped, hiccups and sobs breaking up his words.   
"you have nothing to be sorry for, angel. listen to me baby, and look at me too."   
suga turned to look at him, biting his lip harshly before heaving out a sob, turning in daichi's lap so that they were chest to chest, and sniffling into the crook of daichi's neck. he felt soothing hands trace down his back, one of them coming up to rest in his soft hair, scratching sugawara's scalp with tenderness.   
"i pushed you too far.. and i know how much you struggle with air chokes, and i did it anyway. that was so irresponsible of me, i promise to never do air chokes again, baby. i hate seeing you like this," daichi whispered, hugging the smaller close. suga clung to him desperately, small whimpers bubbling up involuntarily, although he had calmed down considerably.   
"it's o-o-oka-ay," he managed to choke out. "i lo-ove yo-ou."   
"i love you too, angel. you're such a good boy, using your safeword. im so proud of you, koshi. such a good boy," daichi kissed the top of suga's head, feeling him relax at the praise. and daichi meant every word of it, feeling an intense swell of pride in his chest that sugawara trusted him enough to use his safeword and tell him when he was uncomfortable.   
"when i c-calm down more, ca-an we keep going? no-ot with choking, p-please.."   
"of course we won't keep going with the choking, baby. tonight's gonna be about what you want, okay? tell me what you want, angel, i'll give it to you. anything you want."   
"i wanna pl-please you.. captain," sugawara mumbled, face going up in flames at the title he used. but he knew it drove daichi up the fucking wall, and it was true, although the man just had a breakdown, he still wanted to please his dom with his entire being.   
"what a pretty little thing.. still so eager. i'll be soft with you, baby, it's what i want, if you're so desperate to please me."   
sugawara nodded and sighed gently with relief, glad that daichi didn't want to be rough with him again for the night. he didn't think he could take it. his thoughts were ripped away from what could have been, though, to what was, and that was daichi's hands moving from suga's waist to his hips, fingers leaving burning trails. he shivered softly as daichi's fingertips grazed his inner thighs, pushing himself forward as if to beg with his body language, daichi catching on and continuing to pet the supple skin of sugawara's thighs, and laughing quietly when the smaller's cock twitched with interest.   
"i want you to suck me off, baby, and then i'll fuck you. isn't that what you want, angel? your captain's cock in your tummy, poking out cause of how deep he is?"   
suga could feel himself slowly slipping back into that blissful headspace, subspace, where everything felt floaty around him. nearly anything daichi could say to him in this headspace would sound like the best idea on the planet, sugawara's admiration for his dom easily shining through in his increased earnesty. sugawara nodded, a dopey smile gracing his features, kissing daichi on the mouth sloppily. "anything for you, captaaiinn.. you own me, im your silly toy for you to use.." suga giggled, kissing down daichi's chest, wiggling his ass up into the air as he did so.   
"such a pretty tease," the ravenette commented, an undertone of a threat laced throughout his words, making suga whimper. the blonde felt two hands thread through his hair, gripping softly and maneuvering his head down, impatiently, to daichi's cockhead. it was red and swollen, looking neglected, little beads of precome flowing out of it. "suck it, sweetheart."   
sugawara complied without complaint, pressing his tongue to the warm, flat underside of daichi's cockhead, lavishing the base of it with his hands, quickly finding the spots that made daichi feel the best. "oh fuck, baby. you're so fucking good, so cute, sucking on my cock like that," daichi groaned as he held onto sugawara's head, done with the feathery, teasing touches, and slowly pushed the blonde down onto his cock. tears sprung to suga's eyes, and daichi was prepared to stop at any moment, when the little slut actually let out a wanton moan, wriggling his hips slightly in the air as suga's own cock swelled at the phallic object being shoved past his lips. "you're so greedy for it, baby. getting excited cause your captain's gonna shove his big cock down your throat? gonna let you make me feel so good, angel."   
daichi sucked in through his teeth harshly as sugawara suddenly took his whole length into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down and popping off of it every once in a while to pant breathlessly, the little puffs of hot air on daichi's dick making it twitch.   
"does it feel good, captain? am i doing it right? maybe you wanna guide me and tell me how to do it? please, show me how to do it better, captain! teach me, please," the blonde slurred his words as he spoke, trying to keep his words coming like licking tiny stripes up the cock in front of him.   
"put it down your throat, sweetheart. all the way down, i wanna cum right into that pretty throat of yours and watch you struggle to take it all," daichi said through gritted teeth, on the verge of simply grabbing suga's head and forcing his cock to the soft, warm spot at the back of suga's throat. when the sub didn't move immediately, sluggish from the haze in his brain, daichi cleared his throat, snatching sugawara's chin between his fingers and forcing the blonde to look up at him. "i said put my cock in the back of your fucking throat. *now.* if you don't do it, i will," he spat, causing suga to whimper and scramble to get the thing down his throat, going as fast as he could without choking.   
daichi let out a long string of cusses at the blissful feeling, grinding his hips up into the warm mouth around him, sugawara gagging slightly at the tip of it bending down his esophagus, trying his best not to cough. "swallow around it, koshi. use your throat, make me feel good. that's what you wanted, isn't it? make me cum right into your tummy. gonna fill you up, right baby?" closing his eyes, suga swallowed repeatedly around the cock blocking his airway, feeling daichi grip his head harder and practically spasm as he came, spurt after spurt of cum unloading down suga's throat into his stomach until the poor thing couldn't swallow anymore, the rest of the substance bubbling out from his lips. his head was yanked off of daichi's cock, and he opened his mouth to pant. daichi could have cum again right then and there, watching the smaller man loll his tongue out and let excess cum drip down his chin, strings of spit and cum connected from his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "c'mere baby," daichi laughed, notching suga's glazed over eyes widen gently, and he crawled over to the ravenette into his lap, wrapping his arms around daichi's neck. "you did amazing, baby. you're so goddamn perfect. i love you so much, koshi."   
daichi ran his fingers through sugawara's tangled hair, moving on to the nape of his neck and massaging it gently. suga could feel his cock twitch at the praise, whining quietly into the crook of daichi's neck. "shh, be patient baby. i promise im going to fuck you. be a good boy for me and wait, you can do that, can't you?" suga nodded enthusiastically, pulling himself closer to the buff college student with need. "my pretty little angel, tell me what you want," daichi ordered.   
"i want... wanna be marked up by you, d-dai- captain.. and then fu-ucked," suga managed to slur out, unconsciously rutting his poor, neglected cock against daichi's muscular thighs. the taller immediately complied, tilting his head to allow better access to the expanse of silky, pale skin that was sugawara's neck. there would be bruises from the night's earlier choking around his neck tomorrow, but daichi (and suga, too, apparently) wanted desperately to add to the already garunteed marks. "please touch me.. captain, oh my god. im going insane, please, anywhere- please fucking touch me! i ca-an't stand it," sugawara sobbed, almost thrashing in daichi's grip on him as the man held his lips just barely away from the sensitive skin of suga's neck, his breath tickling the small hairs there. breathing out an amused laugh, daichi gave in to suga's begging, pressing a gentle kiss to the inviting skin. it wasn't enough, for either of them, and daichi began to nibble there, biting harder once in a while to relish suga's gasps of pain, and licking gently over indentation of teeth to soothe the sting. he did this many more times, pulling away each time and gazing with satisfaction at the blooming reddish-purple marks. daichi would definitely be making suga wear his collar to his college lectures in the coming days, the perfect accessory to frame the marks. daichi's hands roamed over his lover's body, running his thumbs teasingly over suga's pretty, pink nipples, down to his cock, giving fleeting touches to the neglected length. it made the grey-haired tremble with need and want, his teeth nearly clattering together. "i think ive teased you enough, hm?"   
sugawara couldn't help but nod fervently, on the verge of sobbing from desperation.   
"tell me what you want, baby," daichi laughed, amused at his eagerness.   
"i want you to fuck me! please, use me for whatever you want, i'll be your cocksleeve, im nothing but a dirty whore for you, just please, i need your cock inside of me.." suga blurted out, not stuttering once. he was determined to get that fucking dick.   
"you're so desperate. and look at your cock, koshi, it's so wet. it must hurt, not being touched for so long. does it hurt, angel?"   
suga whimpered, nodding. "turn toward the headboard. show me that pretty ass."   
koshi easily complied, leaning down onto his forearms and arching his back, presenting his ass to daichi. "god, you're so gorgeous, baby. your body is always fucking stunning, im so lucky that you're mine. you're the sweetest little thing too," daichi praised his baby, and sugawara glanced back, his breath taken away by the sight. it would be ingrained in his mind forever, he would never forget it. not that he would want to, though. the man was sitting on his knees, strong hands gripping suga's thighs, sure to leave marks. the bruises there tomorrow would serve as a reminder of who he belongs to. daichi belonged to sugawara too. the ravenette's face was pulled into an easy smile, eyes slowly raking over the form in front of him multiple times, his cock twitching as he eyed sugawara's hole.   
daichi himself, whether it be in the throes of sex or fully clothed, always managed to leave sugawara in awe, watching the muscles under his skin flex and pull whenever he did the most minute things. his thighs (optimal for thigh riding, if sugawara had any say), were also beautifully toned, filling out any pair of jeans the taller carelessly threw on. and his abs. oh GOD, his abs. they weren't a six pack or anything, but it was the kind of strong, muscular build that allowed a toned stomach while hardened muscles weren't prominent. his eyes continued to trail down, his mind racing, admiring every part of his boyfriend, when his trail was cut short, a thick thumb pushing into his hole without resistance. it made sugawara's vision blur momentarily, and his arms gave out, letting his face hit the pillows. "did you feel how fucking easy my thumb went in baby? that's cause you're so eager for my cock, huh?"   
koshi nodded, whining when his thumb was pulled out and soon replaced by daichi's index and middle fingers, the two teasing the pink hole torturously, applying pressure to allude at pushing them in, only to pull away, daichi watching suga jerk forward and sob. the taller gripped the pretty globes of fat in each hand, gently spreading them apart to spit directly onto the hole. he used his two fingers to teasingly rub it back in, feeling how slick the area was.   
"m-more.. please, more," suga whined, actively trying, and failing, to fuck himself on the long, thick fingers prodding at his hole. daichi gave in, sinking those same fingers deep into a soft heat, feeling the way suga immediately clenched around him at the sudden intrusion. slightly curling his fingers, the muscular man searched for suga's prostate, fairly accustomed to the other man's body, and finding it with ease. the effect was immediate, sugawara brokenly crying out, slapping a hand over his mouth at the sudden escape of noise, before slowly lowering it, letting his face fall into whatever felt most natural and comfortable in the moment, which happened to be his eyes rolled back into his skull, hands clenching the sheets so desperately his knuckles were turning white, drool slipping down his chin in the most lewd way possible due to his mouth hanging open and short pants of hot breath puffing out periodically.   
daichi continued to abuse this spot, enjoying the small, choked noises suga kept letting out. curious, he pulled his fingers out, scissoring them apart and together in the air, feeling his cock twitch as he watched strings of spit and sugawara's natural lubrication pull apart and together. wrapping an arm around suga's waist, daichi heaved him up, suga's back to his chest, and put his two fingers in front of the poor thing, forcing him to watch as the fingers just in his ass showed just how much of a dirty whore he was.   
"look how fucking wet you got my fingers, baby. it's so lewd, just like you, my precious slut. do you want these fingers back in your ass? every time i touched that special spot in you i could feel your cute little hole clench around my fingers. my cock is so much bigger, angel, i wonder if it's all gonna fit.. should i just force it in?" daichi growled the last part of his sentence, assaulting the already dark marks on suga's neck with more biting. it didn't go unnoticed by the man how sugawara's cock twitched and managed to swell even more, an absolute sucker for the filth coming out of daichi's mouth.   
"i want your cock, please! please, captain, i need it. use me as your stupid little cockslut! i don't care if it hurts, i ju-ust want your cock!"   
daichi hugged sugawara closer by his waist, erection pressed against the shorter male's back. "you're absolutely perfect when you beg like that. beg me to fuck you, beg me to let you cum, koshi. beg me for every last little thing, because i fucking own you, do you understand? you and your body belong to me, and only me," daichi chuckled, bringing his fingers out of suga's line of view to rub at the boy's nipples, pink nubs erect but the skin of them soft, and sugawara whined, high pitched, as his boyfriend squeezed both of them between his fingers and then rolled. suga's hands twitched, and he arched his back forward, wanting more of the sweet torture. "i am yours, daichi! you own me, every single part of me, i love you so fucking much.. just please, please, i need your cock, i need it so fucking bad, i fe-eel like im going to go insane."   
"you're such a good boy. what's your safeword?" daichi mumbled, nuzzling his nose into the soft locks of grey hair at the nape of suga's neck, inhaling the sweet and comforting scent of his vanilla shampoo.   
"sugar," koshi whimpered out, relaxing when he felt daichi nod gently and plant a chaste kiss behind his ear.  
letting go of his boyfriend slowly, daichi reached for their bedside table drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. he glanced down to see suga staring at him with admiration gleaming in his eyes, and as their eyes met the shorter snapped out of it. the moment was private and precious to the two of them, something only they could share with each other, and daichi's heart swelled. he couldn't stop himself from laughing, and suga started giggling as well, the underlying tones of awkwardness that could have been there nowhere to be found. seeing his lover's face so naturally pulled into that bright smile because of him made daichi dizzy, and he leaned down to capture sugawara's lips, the interaction becoming frenzied as koshi wrapped his arms around daichi's neck, pulling him closer, and looking at him with the most mesmerizing eyes. "i love you," sugawara mumbled, not shyly or with the intent to hide what he had said, but he simply couldn't muster a very loud talking voice, his head spinning with only one thing. it was daichi, of course.   
"i love you too, baby. to the nationals and back," daichi kissed the tip of suga's nose, suddenly grabbing the petite's waist and flipping them so that sugawara was on top, straddling daichi's thighs. though he was tempted to make suga ride them, daichi reasoned with himself that he had teased his poor baby long enough.   
smiling to himself, sawamura squeezed a generous amount of the cold, slick gel onto his fingers, rubbing it a bit to get it warmed up, before applying it to his cock. he watched with satisfaction as suga began to unconsciously rut against his thighs at the sight, hole undoubtedly twitching. tossing the bottle of lube carelessly to the side, the ravenette grabbed suga's hips, bringing the man forward and lifting him up with ease. daichi's back against the headboard, sugawara faced him, understanding what he was supposed to do. those strong hands still held him aloft over that inviting cock, suga knowing how well it would fill him to the absolute brim, pressing against all of the right spots. the only prep he had gotten was two fingers up his ass, and daichi was convinced that sugawara would have to take it slow. the same milky thighs that daichi had kissed so many times, however, started to tremble with effort as sugawara lowered himself slowly with only his thighs, his hands occupied with holding daichi's cock in place to sink into tight heat. at the first point of contact, both of them flinched slightly with need, groaning at the thoughts of what was moments away. "i n-need- faster, more-" suga was gasping, thoughts rather scrambled as the entire head was pushed in by a sudden, shallow thrust from daichi. deciding it would be fine, sugawara took the situation into his own hands, letting himself sink down the rest of the way.   
it wasn't exactly fine, and although sugawara didn't tear, it was still rather painful. immediately falling forward onto daichi's chest from the intense waves of pleasure, pain, the feeling of being so fucking full, the petite could feel himself tightening involuntarily around the cock stuffed in him.   
"koshi, oh my god, if you keep.. squeezing like that, im going to fucking lose it."   
"n-no- i can't help it, m sorry," he groaned, burying his burning face into daichi's neck. it was an embarrassing thing to have to look into your boyfriends eyes as you sank down on his cock and then collapsed from the overwhelming feelings from it.   
"don't apologize baby, god, you feel so fucking good. this pretty little fuckhole always manages to make me feel amazing. you make me feel amazing," daichi kissed suga's head gently, wrapping his arms around the form slumped onto him, and slowly pulled his cock out, feeling suga's breath quicken and a loud whine escape him. he thrusted back in quickly, unable to suppress a laugh at his boyfriend's strangled shout. "can i fuck you now, please?"   
suga simply nodded into that comforting crook of daichi's neck, too embarrassed to speak. and fuck him, daichi did. moving his hands from hugging suga's back to gripping his waist, he started viciously fucking the warm, velvet heat surrounding his cock, already so pent up from koshi sucking him off earlier. it seemed that koshi himself was also already close to cumming, as he had raised his head from where he had burrowed to fervently kiss daichi's soft lips, adding tongue as it got more heated. "daichi, touch my co-ock," suga whispered, breaking away from the kiss to stare at daichi with longing apparent in his gaze.   
"what do you say, slut?" daichi growled, punctuating his question with a rather harsh thrust, causing suga to arch his back and cry out.  
"p-please! please, captain, touch my stupid little cock! im nothing but a silly cockslut for you, i'll do anything, just please, please.."   
daichi was more than satisfied with the begging, removing a hand with a bruising grip on suga's waist to stroke at his cock, wrapping his hand around it to pump it harshly.   
"g-gonna, gonna cum, please- let me cum, i need it, please.." koshi sobbed out, his entire body feeling like it was falling apart.   
"shh, i'll let you cum soon angel. hold on a little longer," he grunted, feeling his orgasm rocketing towards him. suga was practically fucking daichi's fist, precum dripping down from the slit onto daichi's fingers, slicking up the area. "alright baby, you wanna cum? cum all over the place with my cock stuffed in your cunt like the dirty little cockwhore you are," daichi laughed cruelly, rubbing his thumb repeatedly over the tip of sugawara's cock. of course, the boy did as he was told, cumming not long after the vulgar demand. he shook as he came, feeling his lover fuck him through his orgasm, and soon feeling daichi cum inside of him. it was warm, and wet, and sticky, and daichi pulled suga down by his neck to kiss him, bringing his hands up to massage suga's scalp while his cock began to slip out of the messy hole to distract his baby from the discomfort.   
"f-felt.. so good," suga hiccupped, still recovering from his mind-shattering orgasm.   
"im so glad, baby. let's get some snacks and water and clean up, okay?" he pet his boyfriend's hair softly, kissing the tip of suga's nose. sugawara nodded, clinging for dear life onto daichi, and the taller gladly carried him to the bathroom, setting him down on the toilet while he drew a bath, setting sugawara down gently inside of it before running to the kitchen for cups of water and his favorite snacks, bringing them back into the bathroom before slipping into the bath with suga, pulling the petite to him, back to chest.   
"drink some water, let's not have you getting dehydrated now."   
suga sipped quietly at the flavorless drink, content to just sit in daichi's lap. "it felt so good.. all of it. god i- i love you so much, daichi, you're so perfect, and amazing, and care about me and love me and do everything right for me and make me feel good..." sugawara babbled on, making sure to hold daichi's hand firmly in his.   
"you're my star, koushi sugawara. you shine so brightly even after having your brains fucked out," daichi giggled (ACTUALLY GIGGLED!! SUGAWARA THOUGHT HIS HEART WAS GOING TO EXPLODE, DAICHI JUST GIGGLED HOLY SHIT-), pressing a chaste kiss to one of the hickeys he had sucked onto that pretty neck of sugawara's earlier in the night. "long story short, i love you, so very much. you're mine forever, and i am yours."


End file.
